Eavesdropping
by sara-fan3
Summary: Greg overhears   read: deliberately listens to   a conversation between Nick and Warrick. Wrote this 2 years ago, decided to finally post it now :  Pairing: Nick/Greg. Words: 1173


**Eavesdropping**

Greg was sitting in the break room, reading a magazine about music. He had his new 'listen up' in his ears. It was a great invention; at least, that's what he thought. You could block out sounds and you could also turn up the volume of other sounds. It was great to focus on stuff, like a magazine. Even though he normally had his music blasting through the stereo, he kind of started to like the silence. He saw Warrick and Nick coming into the break room, and tuned in on their conversation, without them knowing he was listening. _'It is also a great way to know whether people are talking about you.'_ He thought to himself.

"Coffee?" he heard Warrick say.

"As long as it ain't Hodges' pot." Nick said with a laugh.

Ah, one of the things Greg was famous for: his love for _Blue Hawaiian _coffee, and his willingness to share with the rest of the team.

"Here you go." Warrick handed Nick the coffee pot.

"Thanks." Nick looked over to Greg.

Greg was still pretending not to notice them, so he had to ignore Nick's staring. He turned a page of his magazine, even though he hadn't actually read it.

"Yo, earth to Nick." Warrick waved his hand in front of Nick's face.

"What?" Nick said, obviously startled.

"You got a little distracted… looking at Greg while pouring coffee. If I were you, I'd go get a towel." He pointed to the little puddle of coffee next to Nick's cup.

Nick walked towards the small kitchen block and got a towel. He quickly cleaned the table, still glancing at Greg.

"Come on, man. What's up with you? Just go on and ask him out!" Warrick said, shoving Nick against the shoulder.

"I… I don't know…"

"Nick, you would've asked anyone else out by now, you know that too. What's the difference now?"

"Well… it's just…. different, you know?" Nick said, trying to get out of explaining.

"No, I don't, that's why I asked. How is it different?" Warrick asked with a stern look on his face. _Oh no, Nicky, you're not chickening out of this._

"Well, first of all, it's Greg… I don't want to ruin anything we have right now. It just… feels different this time."

Greg tried not to show that he had heard what they were saying, but he was absolutely stunned by what he just heard.

"You know Nick, it sounds like you feel he might be the one."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, he might be."

Greg turned another page, stupefied.

"Well, go on, ask him out." Warrick said, pushing Nick in Greg's direction.

"I don't know…"

"I'll just leave the two of you alone. I have to go check ballistics anyway. Good luck." Warrick said, trying to be subtle but failing miserably.

"But…. wait… Warrick!"

Warrick walked out of the break room and waved from behind the glass, pointing to Greg and mouthing 'Go!'.

"Oh, boy." Nick sat down at the table and ran a hand over his face.

Greg saw this, took the plugs out of his ears and put his magazine away.

"Something bothering you?" He asked, turning to Nick.

"Er… not really?" Nick said, more like a question than a statement.

"Well, if you say it like that Nicky, I'll never believe you. What's up?"

"I… oh, I don't know if I should tell you. Especially you…" Nick said, drifting off a little.

"Come on, you can tell me anything. Family trouble? Case trouble? Luuuuve trouble?" Greg smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, all right. You could say it's love trouble, I suppose." Nick said, giving in.

"Ah, my specialty." Greg grinned. "Well, you gotta give me something to work with here, Nicky, otherwise I can't help you."

"Well… then there is something else I have to tell you first." Nick said, hesitating.

"Yes?"

"Er…. I… I'm gay." He didn't dare to look Greg in the eyes while telling this.

"And…?" Greg asked, waiting for more to come.

Nick looked up, taken aback by Greg's reaction. "That's it."

"That's it?" Greg looked surprised.

"Er… yeah. Why are you surprised that that's it?"

"Well, it's just not that big a deal. I mean, I am too, so…" Greg said, trying to be casual about it.

"You are? I didn't know that."

"You didn't? Well… anyway, you were saying?" Greg said, noticing they were drifting away from their original conversation.

Nick noticed he had unconsciously shifted his chair towards Greg.

"Er… okay… Well, there is this guy I like."

Greg nodded for Nick to continue.

"He doesn't know by the way. And I think he might be… the one, you know?" Nick said, gesturing with his hands.

Greg shoved his chair a little closer. They were now just a few inches apart.

"And now you're wondering what to do?" Greg guessed.

"Well… yeah." Nick said. "You… got any idea what I should do?"

Nick stared into Greg's eyes.

"Er…" Greg blinked a few times in a row. "You could, er… casually let little things slip…"

"I'm not that good at being casual." Nick licked his lips, his eyes never leaving Greg's.

"Well, then the only thing left to do is…"

Greg was cut short by Nick's lips on his own. He immediately responded to the kiss and in a few seconds they were completely tangled into each other, forgetting the world around them.

* * *

Sara and Warrick were watching from outside the break room, smiling.

"Finally!" Sara whispered, and then they walked away to give the two some privacy.

* * *

When Nick and Greg parted for air, both panting, Greg smiled.

"Oh, and Nicky?"

Nick smiled at the nickname. "Yeah, Greggo?"

"You're not going to ruin anything we have now. I think you might be the one too." He grinned, seeing the look on Nick's face as he realised what Greg was implying.

"You were listening?" Nick asked astonished.

"Oh yeah. But aren't you glad I was?" Greg asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Happiest I've ever been." Nick smiled, and he softly pressed his lips on Greg's again, smiling into the kiss.


End file.
